Criminals ABANDONNEE
by LeyRx
Summary: La France est dans une situation compliquée. Quand les terroristes ne l'attaquent pas, de dangereux criminels commettent des crimes tout autant punissables. Alors que la justice française a réussi a attrapé ses plus gros criminels et s'apprête à les juger, une explosion se déclare sur les bus amenant les prisonniers et cinq d'entre eux s'échappent...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!_

 _Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire qui est en cours, donc les chapitres seront postés de manière totalement irrégulière!_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Prologue

 _24 Juin 2016_

 _Début de matinée_

 _Prison non loin de Paris_

Les gardiens ordonnaient au groupe de détenus de les suivre, les guidant au travers des bâtiments de la prison. Ils les emmenèrent dans plusieurs bus en dehors des bâtiments: Les véhicules se dirigeaient ensuite vers Paris, ou plus précisément vers les bâtiments juridiques de Paris.

Chacun des criminels, au nombre de trente, seraient tous jugés pour leurs crimes, et ce le plus durement possible, afin de servir d'exemple pour toutes les personnes qui chercheraient à commettre des crimes.

Tout le monde savait qu'ils seraient jugés ce jour-ci. Chaque jugement serait public et retranscrit en direct à la télévision, à la radio et serait écrit dans les journaux. Rien ne serait ignoré. La justice française était prête à mettre en place des sanctions plus élevées et sévères afin de faire baisser la criminalité en France.

Les bus se dirigèrent vers le palais de justice, suivit par les camions des antennes de télé et de radio. Les informations étaient reléguées immédiatement.

 _Pendant ce temps_

 _Paris_

Le capitaine de police Perrain regarda les informations à la télé. La présentatrice blonde racontait tout ce que les camions d'informations lui expliquaient.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, les bus ne seraient plus qu'à une vingtaine de minutes du palais de justice! Le président Hollande est arrivé depuis peu et assistera à chaque jugement, comme promis! À l'heure où je vous parle, une centaine de personnes se sont réunies autour du palais de justice! Vous pouvez les voir derrière moi" Elle se retourna et la caméra zooma vers les inconnus qui parlaient entre eux, devant le bâtiment.

Le capitaine soupira, de soulagement. Tous ces criminels devraient être arrêtés et subir la peine de mort. Si seulement le président pouvait réinstaurer cela, ce serait parfait. Et, il en était sûr, le taux de criminalité baisserait à coup sûr.

Ses collègues applaudissaient l'arrivée du président qui - enfin- à quelque mois de la fin de son quinquennat, faisait quelque chose. Lui était plus sceptique. C'était bien pour cela qu'il venait: parce qu'il se savait en danger pour les élections de 2017.

Il se tourna vers la machine à café qui faisait couler son café au lait. Il le récupéra et commença à le boire. Tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient attrapés tellement de criminels qui étaient dangereux pour la société. C'était rassurant pour tous.

Il sourit, presque sadiquement. Tous finiraient leurs jours en prison.

Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement sa boisson, il entendit ses collègues hausser le ton, s'affoler, s'énerver. Pris d'un pressentiment et attiré par la curiosité, il s'approcha d'eux. La présentatrice semblait affolée, replaçant ses cheveux en coupe-vent. Il fronça les sourcils, alarmé.

"Mesdames et messieurs, au moment où je vous parle, nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec notre envoyé sur place!"

Le capitaine prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

"Nous n'avons plus de contact avec notre envoyé sur place!"

Il changea à nouveau.

"Nous venons de perdre le contact..!"

Il changea. Encore et encore. Mais toutes les chaines d'informations répétaient les mêmes choses.

"Ils ont perdu le contact? Comment ça, ils ont perdu le contact?!" s'époumona l'un des policiers. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!"

Le capitaine remit leur chaîne de départ.

"Il semblerait que plus aucune chaîne d'information n'est en capacité d'annoncer pourquoi il n'y a plus aucune information concernant le convois! Ah! Attendez, il semblerait que nous ayons quelque chose!" elle se tût un court instant, la main sur l'oreillette. Si au début, elle semblait rassurée d'avoir des nouvelles, son visage passa très vite à l'incompréhension puis à l'horreur. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche. Enfin, elle remarqua que la caméra la filmait. Elle fixa de ses grands yeux bleus tremblants la caméra avant de murmurer. "Il y a eu une attaque sur les cars." Elle haussa la voix. "Je répète, une attaque a eu lieu sur les cars emmenant les prisonniers. Les véhicules, les journalistes et tous les civils aux alentours ont été touchés. Il est encore impossible de savoir s'il y a des survivants."

 _Pendant ce temps_

 _Paris_

Les décombres fumants des bus étaient les seules traces de mouvements perceptibles de loin.

Plusieurs corps sans vies jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait aucun son à part celui des flammes qui léchaient l'avant des véhicules.

Un homme se redressa lentement au milieu des décombres. Il replaça ses dreadlocks noires derrière son visage avant de retirer une petite boite en mousse de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les objets à l'intérieur: Un dé noir, quelques petites photos et une paire de lunettes.

Il mit la paire de lunettes sur son nez. Un petit sourire satisfait se montrait sur son visage.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer le cadavre d'un des gardiens de prison. Il s'approcha de lui en sifflotant un petit air de musique et une fois arrivé, il prit l'arme accrochée à la ceinture du mort et l'accrocha à sa propre ceinture.

Il lui restait une chose à vérifier. Ou plutôt, 4 choses à vérifier. Il retourna vers le premier bus et ouvrit la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur. Plusieurs cadavres lui firent face. Il s'avança, regardant chaque visage avant de s'arrêter devant l'un d'entre eux. C'était un homme légèrement trapu, aux cheveux châtains courts, tout juste plus longs sur le dessus du crane, avec une barbe mal-rasée. Il passa sa main sous le menton de l'homme et chercha son pouls. Quand il sentit les battements légers, il retira sa main avant de l'écraser sur le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup, éveillé, avant de retomber à nouveau sur son siège, souffrant de l'accident.

"Lève-toi. On doit trouver les trois autres et partir.

-Quoi?" il toussa violemment. "Quels autres?

-Ne pose pas encore de questions. Je nous sauve la vie."

Il aida l'homme à se lever, vérifiant au passage qu'il était en mesure de tenir debout puis commença à se diriger vers le fond du bus, entraînant l'inconnu avec lui.

"On devrait foutre le camp avant que les flics rappliquent!

-Je te l'ai dis, il y a les trois autres à trouver.

-Mais quels autres?!

-Dépêchons-nous."

Il s'arrêta devant un autre homme qui, lui, était éveillé. Il se redressa. Ses boucles brunes lui tombèrent dans les yeux tandis qu'il fixa les deux hommes. Sa faible carrure ne faiblissait pas l'effet de son regard curieux et amusé.

"Les bus ont explosé?

-Boom. Exactement.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Faut qu'on se casse, tous.

-Et c'est qui, tous?

-Il n'en reste plus que deux à trouver. Lève-toi.

-Et si je ne veux pas venir?"

Il leva l'arme et colla le canon contre le crane du bouclé.

"J'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire ça mais si tu ne souhaites pas venir, je ne veux pas que tu nous dénonces.

-C'est logique.

-Tu viens?

-Evidemment. Où sont tes deux autres?

-Dans l'autre bus."

Un prisonnier se redressa légèrement, reprenant ses esprits. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, l'homme armé pointa l'arme dans sa direction et lui tira une balle dans le cœur.

"Allons les chercher. Le temps passe et n'est pas en notre faveur."


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici le chapitre 1 de Criminals!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _24 Juin 2016_

 _Fin de journée_

 _Quelque part sur les routes de France_

Les cinq hommes étaient réunis dans un véhicule volé qui s'éloignait de Paris. Au volant, l'homme aux dreadlocks roulait de manière tranquille, sûr de lui.

En plus des deux hommes qu'il avait trouvés, les deux derniers hommes ne parlaient pas plus. Le premier était assez fin mais savait visiblement se défendre, comme le prouvait les quelques cicatrices graves sur le visage, visage étant légèrement masqué par une jeune barbe. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses lunettes rayées et légèrement cassées suite à l'accident, qu'il repoussait en soufflant dessus. L'autre homme à côté avait un air plus sombre. Il était très grand, baraqué, ses cheveux noirs étaient longuement maintenus par une queue de cheval et sa longue barbe mangeait la moitié de son visage.

Le conducteur commença la conversation.

 _"Puisque nous voyageons tous ensemble, je propose que nous fassions connaissance! Qui commence?_

 _-C'est ton idée, commence."_ grogna le grand à lunettes.

 _-Parfait! Alors je m'appelle Mahyar Shakeri! Bon, personnellement, je sais qui vous êtes, je ne vous aie pas choisi pour rien. À qui le tour? Vas-y mon mignon!"_ chantonna-t-il en tapant la cuisse de son voisin qui le fixa d'un air entre l'incompréhension et le dégout.

 _-Moi c'est Krayn..._

 _-J'aimerais bien connaître ton vrai nom au fait!_

 _-Non. Moi, c'est juste Krayn._

 _-D'accord! Au suivant!"_

Personne ne se désigna pour se présenter. Mahyar soupira, tapotant le volant de ses doigts fins. Il tourna brusquement le volant sur la droite puis la gauche et se gara au bord de la route. Krayn, juste à sa droite, le regardait avait de grands yeux ronds. Son visage se crispait et ses yeux se noircissaient tandis qu'il essayait de garder son calme. Malgré tout, ce qui occupait le plus l'esprit du criminel, c'était la main du conducteur qui serrait sa cuisse.

Mahyar inspira un grand coup puis sourit avant de se tourner vers les trois passagers à l'arrière qui se maintenaient à chaque endroit de la voiture volée, encore effrayés par le coup de volant fait par l'homme aux dreadlocks. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette vue.

 _"Que vais-je faire de vous? Franchement, vous n'êtes pas sympathique. J'essaie d'être gentil avec vous, vous savez? Dois-je vraiment me fâcher?"_

Les trois compagnons de route se regardèrent en silence un long moment puis celui du milieu, le plus barbu, se pencha en avant et sourit timidement avant de se présenter.

 _"Je m'appelle Sébastien Rassiat. Euh..."_ Il se tourna vers son voisin à lunettes, attendant sa présentation. Ce dernier soupira.

 _"Je m'appelle Frédéric Molas._

 _-Moi je suis Bob Lennon..._

 _-Bien!"_ Mahyar sourit, satisfait. Il redémarra tranquillement, en sifflotant doucement. Une fois qu'ils furent bien de nouveau sur la route, le jeune homme alluma la radio. Une petite chanson tranquille se démarra. Le criminel continua de conduire un bon moment avant d'annoncer.

 _"Bien! Avant que vous fassiez une petite sieste - car le trajet va être long - et si on se racontait pourquoi nous avons été arrêtés?"_

 _Pendant ce temps..._

 _Paris..._

Dans différents postes de police, les informations passaient rapidement. Déjà, le nombre de morts était annoncé, bien que pas totalement officialisé. Ce qui intéressait la police surtout, c'était le nombre de criminels retrouvés - morts ou vifs. Le nombre de prisonniers emmenés était de trente-quatre. Parmi eux, vingt-cinq avaient étaient retrouvés morts et quatre avaient été retrouvés, tentant de fuir. Mais alors se posait un problème: Où étaient les cinq hommes restants? Et qui étaient-ils exactement?

Le capitaine Perrain faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, attendant les résultats de ses collègues. Identifier tous les morts, avec l'accident qui avait eu lieu et qui avait défiguré de nombreux corps, rendant méconnaissable grand nombre d'entre eux. Douze heures s'étaient déroulées et il était plus qu'évident que les fugitifs avaient quittés Paris et qu'au moins la moitié avait un abri ou un véhicule.

Il frappa rageusement son bureau du poing sur son bureau et jurant à voix haute. À ce moment, un officier entra. Le capitaine se tourna ver lui et l'officier bomba le torse.

 _"Monsieur! Nous avons trouvé les noms des vingt-cinq criminels morts et les quatre prisonniers retrouvés ont enfin confirmés leurs noms! Nous avons ainsi pu trouver les noms des cinq fugitifs._

 _-Ah? Et qui sont-ils?_

 _-Eh bien..."_

 _Peu de temps après..._

 _"Messieurs! À l'heure où je vous parle, les identités de nos cinq criminels en cavale est connue! Et nous avons de gros problèmes!"_

Le capitaine tourna sa télécommande vers l'écran et appuya sur un bouton. Cinq photos apparurent aussitôt. Chaque policier se crispa en reconnaissant les hommes ; ils avaient des doutes avant mais à présent, ils en étaient sur.

Le capitaine pointa la télécommande sur la première photo, celle d'un homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noisette, ayant une taille fine à en faire pâlir de jalousie de nombreuses femmes.

 _"Voici Bob Lennon. Ce nom est sûrement un pseudonyme mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à lui faire cracher sa véritable identité. Cet homme est connu pour avoir tué de nombreuses personnes en les brûlants vivants avant de déposer leurs têtes dans des lieux publics avec un CD montrant l'instant de leurs morts. Les autres parties du corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Si cet homme n'est pas très fort physiquement parlant, il est bien plus malin qu'il en a l'air et serait capable de vous piéger facilement. Ne vous approchez pas de lui si il y a la moindre possibilité qu'il possède un combustible ou une arme, et encore moins si vous êtes seul! Il est faible mais prévoit ses coups à l'avance."_

Il passa à la seconde photo, représentant un homme, mince également quoique plus grand, les cheveux très bruns et très courts, les yeux noirs derrière une paire de lunettes, une barbe mal rasée.

 _"Lui, c'est Frédéric Molas. Comme le précédent criminel, son mode opératoire reste strictement le même à chaque homicide. Il électrocute ses victimes à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à leurs morts avant de jeter leurs cadavres devant chez eux. Ne le sous-estimez pas, il est aussi fort qu'intelligent. Lui, il vous est interdit de l'approcher s'il y a un orage ou si vous possédez ou êtes à proximité de tout objet conducteur. Il est par contre moins risqué de s'approcher de lui seul. Evitez malgré tout, on ne sait jamais."_

La télécommande pointa une troisième photo. On y voyait un homme imposant aux longs cheveux ondulés et noirs, aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il avait une barbe toute aussi noire qui lui mangeait le bas du visage. À vu d'oeil, l'homme n'avait pas la lueur dangereuse dans le regard que les autres.

 _"Je vous présente Sébastien Rassiat. Cet homme, bien que ressemblant à un type tout à fait normal, a torturé toutes les personnes liées à l'arrestation de son père quand il était enfant. Il les torture notamment en tuant l'une des personnes de leurs familles sous leurs yeux. C'est possiblement symbolique, ce type est fou. Il est très grand et très fort. Ne l'approchez pas seul, surtout s'il peut être en possession d'un objet tranchant. S'il se sent en danger, il se fichera de sa situation et essaiera de vous tuer sans remord. Ne le menacez jamais."_

Il montra la photo suivante. Elle montrait un homme trapu, les cheveux châtains courts et barbu, aux yeux sombres, lui aussi.

 _"Lui, c'est Krayn. Cet homme est un parfait inconnu. Personne ne sait quel est son vrai nom mais tout le monde connait celui-là. Cet homme est une véritable ordure. Ce qu'il ait fait de moins grave comme crime n'est ni plus ni moins que d'avoir piraté presque tous les sites de l'état, qui plus est, certains étant secrets, à ses propres fins. Sans aucun état d'âme, ce mec a manipulé plusieurs hommes et femmes au service du président et les a tués, eux et leurs familles. Même des collègues au courant de ses méthodes se sont fait avoir également. Ne l'approchez sous aucun prétexte! Que vous soyez seul ou en groupe. Il peut vous convaincre de vous suicider sans même vous toucher."_

Le capitaine soupira et passa à la dernière photo. On y voyait un homme à la chevelure sombre attachée en multiples dreadlocks et aux yeux tout aussi sombres derrière une paire de lunette sobres, qui souriait - comme s'il savait qu'on le verrait à ce moment - sadique et amusé.

 _"Et enfin... Mahyar Shakeri. Cet homme est fou au sens littéral du terme, nous en sommes presque sur. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas en asile en étonne plus d'un. Il a kidnappé plusieurs groupes de personnes et les a fait jouer dans un "jeu". En réalité il les torturait des jours durant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive puis il se contentait de laisser ces gens dans sa cave. Ce type est complètement taré. Ne l'approchez surtout pas!"_

Ces hommes acquiescèrent, comprenant le danger que représentaient ces cinq criminels. Et vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis à identifier les corps, ils étaient tous hors de Paris.

 _"Nous allons donc lancer une alerte télévisée et un appel à témoins. Il est hors de question que ces dégénérés nous échappent! Préparez des interviews avec toutes les grosses chaines de télévision! Ils vont essayer de se cacher le temps que la tension s'apaise, on ne doit pas les laisser faire! Dépêchez-vous nom de dieu!"_

 _Plus tard, dans la nuit..._

 _Ailleurs, en France_

Mahyar gara la voiture sur une aire de repos, épuisé. Il pouvait entendre les ronflements de ses quatre compagnons qui s'étaient endormis. Ça le fit sourire: ils avaient fini par avoir confiance, suffisamment pour baisser leurs vigilances malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé en quelques heures. Ils étaient épuisés, c'était normal après tout.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant se reposer, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

 _"Tu veux qu'on échange?"_

Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son voisin, Krayn. Celui-ci le regardait, sa proposition se perdant dans le silence presque religieux qu'il y avait dans l'habitacle - ironique lorsqu'on savait que tous les hommes présents à l'intérieur, dormant comme des bébés pour certains, étaient de dangereux criminels, des assassins, des meurtriers de sang froid. Ça fit sourire d'amusement Mahyar, faisant se méprendre son interlocuteur qui prit ça pour une insulte.

 _"Franchement? Tu te permets de te moquer de moi dans un moment pareil?_

 _-Je ne me moquais pas de toi, ne te vexe pas."_ répondit l'autre en levant la main dans une tentative d'apaiser le conflit. _"Tu devrais te reposer._

 _-J'ai déjà suffisamment dormi. Je te propose d'échanger les places afin que tu puisses dormir un peu._

 _-Tu ne sais même pas où on va._

 _-Parce qu'on va quelque part?_

 _-Tu espérais qu'on voyagerait toute notre vie en voiture, ensemble, ma main sur ta cuisse?_

 _-Arrête ça. Vraiment."_

Mahyar éclata de rire, amusé par l'air dépité de son compagnon de route. Son rire sortit un court instant Frédéric de son sommeil qui balbutia des mots incompréhensibles avant de se rendormir aussi tôt, provoquant les sourires amusés des deux hommes éveillés.

L'homme aux dreadlocks soupira, vaincu. Il se tourna vers son compère et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Krayn se plaqua contre son siège, surpris, avant de le voir ouvrir la boite à gant à la recherche de quelque chose que, visiblement, il trouva. Il sortit un GPS et le programma avant de l'accrocher. Puis, il sortit de la voiture, incitant l'autre à faire de même, échangeant leurs places. Une fois au volant, Krayn regarda le GPS puis Mahyar.

 _"Suis la direction tout simplement et ne te pose pas de questions. Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance. Je veux juste que tu suives cette route._

 _-Et ensuite?"_

Mais il n'eut pas de réponses. Il regarda son locuteur qui s'était endormi. Krayn soupira en secouant la tête et démarra le véhicule. Ce n'était pas de la confiance. Juste de la survie. Il se demandait vaguement où ils allaient mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Tant qu'ils s'éloignaient de Paris, c'était suffisant.

Il vit une voiture s'arrêter un peu plus loin devant lui. Une voiture de la même marque, du même style et de la même couleur que la leur. Et Krayn pensa que les policiers sauraient bientôt la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture volée. Il se tourna vers Mahyar.

 _"J'ai une petite course à faire, tu ne m'en veux pas si je nous retarde de quelques minutes, hein? Ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux."_

 _25 Juin 2016_

 _Début de journée_

 _Sur la route, France_

Sébastien se réveilla, endolori. Il avait mal partout: à la nuque, au épaules, aux reins. Enfin, à la moitié du corps pour être exact. Et comme il ne sentait plus ses jambes qui avaient réclamées jusqu'à leurs morts de marcher, il pouvait dire que soixante-quinze pourcents de son corps étaient hors-service. Il regarda à sa gauche: Bob était encore endormi, accroché à son bras, bavant sur sa veste de prisonnier. Il fit une moue écœurée avant de repousser le pyromane qui s'écrasa contre la vitre, se mettant à ronfler.

Il regarda ensuite à sa droite. Frédéric regardait par la fenêtre avec un regard d'ennui pur. Il ne chercha par à communiquer avec lui, pour le peu qu'il savait de l'attitude qu'avait le criminel en prison, il ne ressentait pas vraiment l'envie de risquer sa peau. Certains prisonniers victimes de l'homme n'étaient pas encore sortit de l'hôpital. À l'avant du véhicule, il pu voir que Krayn et Mahyar avaient échangé leurs places. Le premier conduisait, le regard dérivant de temps à autre vers le GPS. À côté de lui, le second dormait, la tête penchée dans le vide entre les deux places.

Le silence était seulement interrompu par la radio qui émettait les informations concernant les incidents arrivés la veille. La police avait été rapide et déjà leurs noms et leurs identifications étaient donnés au public. Krayn jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et remarqua que Sébastien était réveillé.

 _"Salut! Bien dormi?_

 _-Je suis mort aux trois quarts de mon corps._

 _-Bien. Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt s'arrêter._

 _-T'étais moins cool hier. Sans vouloir être vexant, hein!_

 _-Ne t'en fais pas. Disons qu'hier, il y avait quelques tensions!_

 _-Ouais..."_

Sébastien rit jaune. L'humeur du conducteur était très joyeuse, peut-être trop? Il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus, l'ambiance n'était déjà pas forcément des plus joyeuses, comme le démontrait l'air ennuyé de son voisin de droite. Celui-ci avait toujours l'air ennuyé et blasé, il n'était clairement bien ravi d'être là, bien que ce soit mieux que d'être en prison à vie.

Soudainement, alors que Sébastien le regardait en biais, Frédéric détourna le regard de sa fenêtre, faisant rougir de honte le premier qui détourna le regard, gêné. Sans s'en occuper, il se mit à parler.

 _"Où on va?_

 _-J'en sais rien. Je suis le GPS._

 _-Non, sérieux? C'est tout? Et si l'autre endormi nous ramenait à Paris comme ça?!_

 _-Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans son intérêt. Après tout, il est recherché aussi._

 _-Mais merde! Je suis le seul lucide? Tu as bien entendu ce pourquoi il a été arrêté, non? Il aurait pu aller dans un asile! Il aurait du d'ailleurs! Pourquoi vous lui faites confiance?_

 _-Disons que... Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a pas le choix mais... Si en fait. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une question de confiance. C'est une question d'instinct. C'est comme ça, c'est tout._

 _-Je crois pas en ces conneries."_ marmonna le contrarié.

 _-Je ne te demande pas d'y croire. Juste, prends en compte le fait qu'il est armé et qu'il n'a pas hésité à tirer sur un homme à moitié mort pour ne pas avoir de témoins."_

Un silence lourd se fit ressentir dans l'habitacle. Frédéric soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 _"De toutes façons, c'est une voiture volée. Avec sa plaque d'immatriculation. Ils vont nous retrouver._

 _-Ah! J'ai réglé ce problème!_

 _-Comment ça?_

 _-Disons que j'ai trouvé une voiture comme celle-ci et que j'ai subtilement échangé les plaques d'immatriculations! Et, soyons d'accord, personne n'a ses papiers de véhicule sur soi et personne non plus ne retient sa plaque! Donc ça nous fait gagner un bon moment!"_ chantonna Krayn. _"Et bim!_

 _-Ouais mais... Et pour nos fringues?_

 _-Hum... On verra ça quand les deux autres se réveilleront._

 _-Je peux régler ça._

 _-Non, laisse-les dormir. Ce sont quand même des criminels. Il faudrait éviter les effusions de sang."_

 _Peu de temps après_

 _Aire d'autoroute peu fréquentée, France_

Bob, couvert d'une casquette rouge flambant neuve portant la marque d'un briquet, fouillait dans le petit coin vêtement, à la recherche de tenues pour lui et les autres. Et même si Frédéric posait problème par son immense taille de géant, le pyromane avait de quoi contenter tout le monde. Normalement. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna, devinant presque à qui il avait affaire. Mais il fut surpris de voir Frédéric.

 _"Je m'attendais à Mahyar._

 _-Il finit ton boulot. T'as trouvé quelque chose?"_

Bob sourit et lui jeta des vêtements à la figure. Son camarade les attrapa et le fixa d'un oeil peu convaincu.

 _"Franchement? C'est quoi_ ça _?_

 _-Une chemise et un pantalon!_

 _-Attends... Je vais me permettre une petite précision... C'est quoi cette merde?! Une chemise hawaïenne?! Jaune?! Et c'est quoi ce pantalon?!_

 _-Eh bien, c'est à ta taille de géant._

 _-Mais je vais flotter dedans?!_

 _-On peut te laisser ton uniforme de prisonnier. Ça plaît aux femmes, t'as raison."_ lança d'un ton moqueur le plus petit.

 _-Tais-toi!"_

Il laissa tomber ses vêtements et attrapa Bob par le col, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Loin d'être impressionné ou effrayé, le plus jeune sourit encore plus, énervant encore plus le géant qui leva le poing pour le frapper.

À ce moment, quelqu'un attrapa Bob et Frédéric par une épaule chacun et les éloigna l'un de l'autre. Sébastien, car c'était lui, soupira de la situation qu'il venait tout juste d'arrêter.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

 _-Cet imbécile m'habille comme un clown!_

 _-Mais non voyons! Je t'aie juste trouvé des vêtements à ta grandeur._

 _-Bob, stop. Il va vraiment se fâcher."_ En effet, Frédéric rougissait de colère et se retenait de le frapper. _"Frédéric, on n'a pas le temps de faire les poupées Barbie._

 _-Je ne fais pas..!_

 _-Je sais. Mais ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de croire que si. Sois plus malin un peu. Tu n'es quand même pas juste une masse de muscles, si?_

 _-Non."_ grogna le géant.

 _-Bien. Il faut juste être un peu patient. Oui, on ne va pas vivre dans des conditions idéales, c'est clair, mais ça ira mieux si on laisse le temps. Ce n'est que temporaire, rappelle-toi. Juste le temps qu'on nous oublie. D'accord?_

 _-Ouais, ouais..._

 _-Bien. Dépêchons-nous de nous changer et de brûler nos costumes._

 _-Il a raison, tant que le feu brûle encore!"_ intervint Mahyar en arrivant, son uniforme noircit par les flammes qu'il avait entretenues jusque là. _"Krayn s'occupe de se débarrasser des traces informatiques de notre venue. Bob, t'as trouvé quoi pour nous._

 _-Tout ça! Voici pour toi Sébastien."_ il lui tendit un t-shirt noir marqué d'une tête de mort et un pantalon bleu. _"Et pour toi Mahyar."_ il lança une tenue toute noire. _"Pour Krayn, j'ai un t-shirt vert et un short. Et pour moi, j'ai le même en rouge._

 _-Parfait allons-y."_

 _Un peu plus tard_

Un couple en voiture s'arrêta sur une aire de repos. L'homme chercha à mettre de l'essence dans la voiture mais fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y en avait plus. Agacé, il entra dans le magasin de l'aire de repos afin de se plaindre de cette erreur plus qu'inconcevable. Seulement, il n'y avait personne. Quelques étagères de vente étaient un peu vidées, montrant qu'il avait du avoir des clients mais personne n'était à la vente. C'est alors qu'il sentit une vague odeur de brûlé dans l'air. Il se dirigea à la recherche de l'odeur en question et, en sortant du magasin par la porte des employés, il pu voir les traces d'un feu, qui avait sûrement été immense, et énormément de cendres.

Il retourna voir sa femme en courant pour que celle-ci prévienne la police. Tout ceci n'avait rien d'accidentel pensait-il. Et il avait raison.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 _25 Juin 2016_

 _Midi_

 _Quelque part sur une route, France_

Mahyar plongea rapidement la main dans son paquet de chips et mit la poignée de chips dans sa bouche avant de reprendre le volant en main. À sa droite, Frédéric mangeait son sandwich jambon-crudités. Derrière Bob, au milieu, et Krayn, à gauche, se partageaient un paquet de gâteau et Sébastien, à droite, buvait une canette de soda.

Frédéric jeta un oeil aux informations présentées concernant le lieu où ils allaient. Il semblait qu'ils ne leurs restaient plus que quelques heures. Ça le rassura car Bob se plaignait depuis leur retour en voiture maintenant qu'il avait besoin de marcher, ayant même finit par énerver tout le monde.

Le géant regarda sa tenue. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cette tenue faisant quatre ou cinq fois sa taille lui allait bien. Et ça l'énervait que le pyromane ait eu raison.

 _"Les gars, faut que je marche."_ intervint Bob, d'un ton naturel.

Tout bruit cessa dans la voiture, même la radio que Frédéric baissa lentement, puis tout le monde se tourna vers le pyromane - excepté Mahyar qui conduisait.

Bob, sans comprendre qu'il emmerdait son monde, reprit un gâteau en les regardant aussi.

 _"J'ai dis quoi encore?_

 _-Bob, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois quand tu as demandé la même chose qu'à l'instant?"_ demanda Krayn avec une voix douce.

 _-Vous m'avez donné les cookies..._

 _-Oui mais quoi d'autre?_

 _-Je n'en ai aucune idée moi! J'ai eu des cookies._

 _-Sébastien, frappe-le ou je le fais!"_ cria Frédéric en serrant ses poings.

 _-Je vais pas le frapper, j'ai pas fini ma boisson!_

 _-Fais-le, putain!"_

Mahyar arrêta la voiture au bord de la route puis se tourna vers le trio à l'arrière, le regard noir. Les trois hommes - même Krayn qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter sa colère - sentirent un frisson d'effroi couler le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Sébastien hésita à finir sa boisson un court instant mais décida finalement qu'il ne valait sûrement mieux pas énerver encore plus le conducteur.

Mahyar sourit grandement en les regardant du même oeil mauvais. Il soupira puis détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière.

 _"Bob, sors s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on discute._

 _-D'accord!"_

Le pyromane passa au-dessus de Sébastien, restant dans une position très ambigüe un court instant, le temps d'ouvrir la porte, puis sortit, rejoignant l'homme à l'extérieur. Mahyar lui fit signe de le suivre, s'éloignant de la voiture. Quand ils furent à bonne distance, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bob qui lui souriait naïvement, inconscient de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

L'aîné fixa Bob du regard puis regarda derrière lui. L'intéressé, curieux, se retourna pour voir ce que regardait l'homme. Mahyar en profita: il attrapa Bob par derrière, bloqua sa bouche et son nez et, tandis que le pauvre tentait de se défendre, il bloqua sa respiration.

Quand son adversaire ne réagit plus, il le traina par les aisselles vers la voiture. En le voyant arriver, les trois passagers les regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. Il fit signe à Sébastien de se décaler au milieu puis posa le corps de Bob à l'intérieur avant de grimper à la place du conducteur.

 _"Il n'est pas mort si vous vous posez la question. Mais il devenait lassant alors je l'ai fais taire."_ Il démarra la voiture dans le plus grand silence. _"Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter?"_

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait de toute façon.

Sébastien regarda Bob qui avait la bouche entrouverte et qui bavait légèrement, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il fit une petite moue dégoutée et essaya de repousser le pyromane qui, par une force étrange, resta bloqué contre lui, comme attiré.

À l'avant du véhicule, Frédéric qui voyait la scène par le rétroviseur, eut un soupir agacé. Il se demandait presque pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ces malades. Puis il pensa qu'il était bien malade lui aussi après tout. Il posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, l'air perdu. Il avait hâte d'arriver, juste pour voir dans quelle merde il s'était impliqué.

 _Pendant ce temps_

 _Aire d'autoroute peu fréquentée, France_

Le capitaine Perrain regarda le maigre dossier qu'il avait sur les criminels et leur cavale. Il n'était déjà plus en charge de l'affaire, c'était un lieutenant qui la prendrait en charge. Il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de devoir suivre les ordres de quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la sécurité de la société.

Il attendait le lieutenant tandis que ses hommes travaillaient à la recherche d'indices potentiels. Tous se doutaient que Lennon, connu pour ses "talents" de pyromane, était passé par là: la manière dont les traces étaient effacées par le feu ne laissait aucun doute.

Un des policiers s'avança vers lui, dans un mélange de mal-être et de fierté. Le capitaine s'approcha, les sourcils froncés. L'homme se redressa et toussa légèrement, pour se donner un peu de constance. Perrain comprenait parfaitement que le policier avait trouvé des indices et ça le satisfaisait car le criminel avait raté quelque chose.

 _"Capitaine, j'ai trouvé des empreintes appartenant à plusieurs personnes!_

 _-Vous savez, c'est un bâtiment public._

 _-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous avons des empreintes concernant les hommes que nous cherchons..._

 _-Ah oui? Dites-moi en plus, ça m'intéresse."_ intervint un homme, arrivant par derrière. Il était de petite taille, à peine un mètre soixante, des cheveux châtains cachés sous un chapeau noir, et des yeux bleus, derrière des lunettes. Un badge de la police luisait sur sa poitrine. Voyant que le policier ne disait plus rien, surpris par sa présence, il fronça les sourcils. _"Alors? Vous êtes devenu muet?_

 _-Non, désolé monsieur! J'ai pu identifier plusieurs empreintes partielles grâce à notre base de données. Et, il s'avère que nous n'avons pas un mais plusieurs criminels identifiés."_ Il se tût un instant, afin que le capitaine et l'inconnu prennent conscience de ses mots et réagissent. Ce ne fut pas le cas: ils continuèrent de le fixer, impassible. Seul son capitaine avait une réaction, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Le policier sentit ses joues rosirent de gêne et reprit son discours. _"J'ai effectivement repéré des empreintes de Lennon, partielles, mais j'ai pu repérer d'autres empreintes. Je n'ai pas pu toutes les identifier mais j'ai trouvé une empreinte partielle. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de surveillance. Et cette empreinte s'avère appartenir à Krayn, messieurs!"_

L'homme au chapeau se mit à sourire, amusé, voire satisfait de la manière que prenait la tournure des choses. Il prit son chapeau et le replaça correctement sur sa tête avant d'échanger ses lunettes avec une paire de lunettes de soleil. Les deux autres hommes le fixaient, attendant de comprendre qui était cet homme, qui n'inspirait confiance que par son badge. L'inconnu alluma une cigarette avant de se mettre à parler.

 _"Bien! Je crois que cette affaire va être plus intéressante que prévu!_

 _-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes?"_ Intervint le capitaine Perrain qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cet inconnu.

 _-Qui je suis?"_ Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme s'élargit tandis que sa voix devient plus rocailleuse, presque effrayante. _"Vous n'avez pas fait de recherches capitaine? Je suis très déçu..."_ Il rit un court instant de sa voix grave, avant de reprendre celle qu'il avait au début. _"Je suis le lieutenant en charge de cette affaire à partir de maintenant._

 _-Le lieutenant? Mais..._

 _-Quoi? Je suis trop petit? Je dois pas fumer sur une scène de crime? Mon chapeau ne vous plaît pas? Va falloir vous y faire les gars, ça va être comme ça maintenant."_

Il regarda le bâtiment et les policiers qui travaillaient avant de secouer la tête, presque consterné, puis se tourna vers le capitaine et son policier, son sourire disparaissant. Quelque chose passa dans son regard, quelque chose d'impossible à identifier.

Il soupira.

 _"Dites aux hommes que je suis arrivé._

 _-Comment devons-nous vous présenter?"_

L'homme de petite taille sourit puis se tourna à nouveau vers les deux hommes. Ce sourire, moqueur et fier, fit frissonner les deux hommes. Il réajusta ses lunettes.

 _"Le lieutenant Sommet."_

 _Dans la soirée_

 _Petit village presque vide, sud de la France_

Bob se réveilla. Sa tête lui faisait mal et sa respiration était sifflante. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un sol frais. Il prit appui sur ses mains et se releva lentement, soufflant de douleur malgré tout. Il regarda le sol qui s'avéra être un carrelage. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce vide aux murs bleu ciel. Il regarda la petite fenêtre qui était fermée par des volets, d'un air absent. Il y avait peu de temps, il était encore dans la voiture, il lui semblait. Que s'était-il passé? Mahyar avait demandé à lui parler à l'extérieur un court instant mais quand ils y étaient, il avait vu quelque chose derrière lui et il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Il se mit debout et s'avança vers la porte, tendu. Il n'y avait aucun son ambiant, rien qui ne pouvait lui indiquer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il se savait assez faible physiquement parlant. Si la police devait débarquer, il serait très désavantagé. Et s'il avait été laissé là par les autres comme monnaie d'échange pour leur liberté? Cette hypothèse le fit jurer. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à un couloir, aussi vide que la pièce où il était.

Un léger son se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Le pyromane serra les dents et s'approcha, peu en confiance. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le bâtiment mais il se sentait pourtant étrangement seul à cet instant. Soudain, la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Il se plaqua au mur, prêt à fuir face à l'intrus. Intrus qui s'avéra être Krayn.

Le pyromane lui jeta un oeil noir que le plus vieux ignora.

 _"Déjà réveillé Bob?_

 _-On est où?_

 _-C'est une planque à Mahyar. Tu te rappelles qu'on devait y aller?_

 _-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment on est arrivés là..._

 _-Ah! C'est parce que Mahyar t'a fait perdre connaissance parce que tu parlais trop. Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien placé. On t'a placé dans une pièce à l'écart pour ne pas te réveiller. Tu as bien dormi?_

 _-Mon corps entier souffre et j'ai encore du mal à respirer._

 _-D'accord! C'est pas grave dans ce cas!"_ Il ignora à nouveau le regard noir en souriant. _"Maintenant que tu es réveillé, suis-moi, tu dois avoir faim."_

Obéissant, le pyromane suivit le hacker dans le couloir qui n'était pas très long. Ouvrant une porte qui s'y situait à l'extrémité, Krayn fit entrer le plus jeune dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Mahyar avec Sébastien, les deux hommes parlant de manière silencieuse. Frédéric était visible à la fenêtre du jardin, une casquette masquant son visage. L'homme à la chemise buvait un café, le regard perdu dans le vide mais détendu. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partit qu'il semblait plus calme que d'habitude.

En voyant les deux hommes arriver, Sébastien et Mahyar stoppèrent leur discussion. Ce dernier sourit grandement et les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

 _"Vous voulez du café?_

 _-Je préfèrerais un coca._

 _-Et moi un mojito mais on ne peut pas se permettre de se plaindre maintenant."_

Mahyar haussa les épaules, servant la boisson dans deux tasses et les tendant aux deux arrivants. Buvant dans sa propre tasse, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sébastien puis de nouveau à Bob avant de s'adresser à ce dernier.

 _"J'expliquais à notre petit criminel impulsif qu'on ne resterait pas ici longtemps. Juste le temps de laisser les policiers avoir de fausses pistes. Les gens aiment naturellement inventer n'importe quoi même si leurs vies sont en jeu. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas fasse au danger, ils se sentent invincibles. Nous devons compter là-dessus pour leur échapper._

 _-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont croire ce que va leur dire n'importe quel idiot venu? Ce serait vraiment les sous-estimer. Ils ne sont tout de même pas aussi influençables, ce serait idiot._

 _-Ils n'ont pas le choix de l'être. Qu'est-ce qui peut leur prouver que telle ou telle information est fausse? S'ils cherchent à confirmer les informations, ils vont prendre et perdre un long moment à faire confirmer les informations et n'importe quel mec qui sera mort de peur les engueulera car personne ne supporte qu'on doute de ce que l'on dit. Et s'ils y vont directement, il y a beaucoup trop de possibilités pour que l'information soit fausse ce qui leur fera perdre du temps. C'est à notre avantage si personne ne nous voit. C'est pour ça que même si Frédéric est caché dans le jardin arrière caché par les arbres, il porte une casquette, c'est pour être plus sûr. C'est ce que j'expliquais à Sébastien à l'instant._

 _-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en policiers._

 _-Non, c'est du hasard total. Je ne fais que me fier aux informations que j'ai sur le sujet pour émettre des hypothèses. Il y a de grandes chances pour que j'aie raison mais on ne sait jamais. C'est la seconde raison pour laquelle on ne reste ici que quelques temps._

 _-Je vois... Donc on se fit juste à ton instinct?_

 _-Exactement. C'est une question de confiance mutuelle. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas me faire prendre par les flics et vous me faites confiance pour la même chose vous aussi. C'est très simple._

 _-Et comment on sait qu'on peut te faire confiance?_

 _-Parce que je vous fais confiance._

 _-Pourquoi tu nous fais confiance?"_ demanda Krayn. _"Et pourquoi nous avoir choisit pour faire cette cavale avec toi?"_

Mahyar le regarda avec un sourire énigmatique tandis que Frédéric entra dans la cuisine, étant l'excuse idéale pour laisser planer le suspens entre les quatre hommes présents autour de la table haute de la cuisine. L'arrivant, sentant qu'il dérangeait quelque chose, resta planté un instant sans rien faire, muet, presque mal-à-l'aise à cause des regards figés sur lui. Enfin, il reprit courage et s'approcha du groupe, reprenant son air grognon.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à me fixer comme ça?_

 _-Tu as une moustache de café."_ commenta Mahyar avec son sourire habituel.

 _-Mais tu as quel âge pour faire ce genre de blagues idiotes?_

 _-Il a raison."_ ajouta Sébastien d'une petite voix, craignant le plus grand du groupe. Lâchant un juron, celui-ci s'essuya la bouche avec la main avant de poser sa tasse sur la table.

 _-De quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir gêné dans quelque chose d'important._

 _-Non, rien de bien important."_ sourit Mahyar sous les gros yeux de ses trois compères. _"Dis-moi Frédéric, que souhaite-tu manger ce soir?"_

Bob fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle heure il était et combien de temps il avait bien pu dormir. La masse d'arbre dans le jardin faisait tellement de l'ombre qu'il était incapable pour lui de savoir quelle période de la journée il était, seule la phrase de Mahyar l'informait de la période de la journée. Avait-il dormi toute la journée?

Sébastien se tourna vers lui, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

 _"Si tu te poses la question, sache que tu as dormi toute la journée._

 _-Merci..._

 _-T'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps, ça nous aurait foutu la paix."_ grogna Frédéric.

 _-Arrête, je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué!"_ rétorqua Bob, moqueur.

 _-Clairement pas. Et pour te répondre Mahyar, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_

 _-Ce n'est pas poli de répondre à une question par une question Frédéric._

 _-Je m'en fous moi de ce qu'on mange._

 _-Bien! Dans ce cas-là, je te fais confiance pour le faire! C'est très gentil de ta part de te proposer!_

 _-Je te demande pardon? Je ne me suis pas proposé pour ça!_

 _-Tu veux le jouer au dé? À cinquante ou moins, tu ne le fais pas, à cinquante-et-un ou plus, tu le fais."_

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme qui sortit un dé à 100 faces de sa poche et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Frédéric se posa la question de savoir pourquoi est-ce que son interlocuteur avait un dé avec autant de faces sur lui mais revient vite sur la proposition de l'homme et son sourire, déglutissant.

 _"Non... C'est bon, je vais le faire._

 _-Bien, c'est parfait alors..."_

Frédéric n'aimait pas se sentir faible face à quelqu'un mais il savait quelques détails du passif de Mahyar et il ne souhaitait pas en faire partir. Commencer à entrer dans le jeu de l'homme était équivalent à lui donner son âme.

De son côté Mahyar gardait son sourire sadique, juste plus satisfait que précédemment ; il avait prévu que l'homme ne souhaiterait pas entrer dans son jeu mais en agissant comme il le prévoyait, c'était tout comme. Lâchant l'homme du regard, il se tourna vers Sébastien qui suivait la scène avec les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Pour un peu, il aurait pu avoir de la pitié pour ce pauvre homme qui n'avait tué que par vengeance pour son père et qui avait vu sa vie enchaîner les malheurs à répétition encore et encore en les endurant sans cesse. Presque... Seulement, ce pauvre petit gars ne lui inspirait pas de pitié. Il le voyait juste comme un homme fou, comme lui, qui ne supportait pas la moindre perte. Dans l'esprit de Mahyar, l'homme était plus identifié comme un mauvais joueur malchanceux. Il sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait sûrement en tirer quelque chose plus tard.

 _Pendant ce temps_

 _Commissariat de police, Paris_

Le lieutenant Sommet étudiait le dossier sur les cinq criminels fugitifs. Ils étaient partit depuis la veille et ils avaient déjà fait six victimes dans cette aire de repos: le propriétaire du magasin, les trois employés et deux autres personnes inconnues. Il soupira et leva les yeux de son dossier, écoutant les nombreux appels téléphoniques de témoins qui disaient avoir vu les fugitifs. Ces appels venaient de partout en France. Hors, ils ne pouvaient pas être partout à la fois. Déjà, le fait qu'au moins deux d'entre eux soient ensemble réduisait les possibilités que certaines de ces informations soient justes. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le but de ces criminels et ça énervait le lieutenant. C'était à croire qu'ils avaient prévu que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

Il frappa son bureau de son poing, faisant voler les papiers autour de lui. Son travail commençait très mal. Mais il allait les attraper, ces criminels ne pourraient jamais aller bien loin. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée de génie qui empêcherait les criminels de sortir du pays et qui les forceraient tôt ou tard à faire une erreur. Et à ce moment, il n'aurait plus qu'à les cueillir.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 **26 Juin 2016  
Fin de matinée  
Maison solitaire d'un petit village presque vide, sud de la France**

Sébastien se précipita sur le feu qui grandissait sur le tapis de l'entrée, une carafe d'eau dans la main. Il jeta le contenu liquide dessus, l'affaiblissant mais sans réussir à l'éteindre. Arrivant juste après lui, Frédéric vida deux bouteilles sur l'incendie, l'éteignant cette fois-ci pour de bon. Dans son coin, Bob explosait de rire, grattant une allumette sur le côté du paquet pour mettre le feu au canapé. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps qu'il réussisse à en allumer une, Krayn s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant au sol pour lui empêcher tout mouvement. Le plus jeune hurla, disant qu'il était le plus grand pyromane de tout les temps et qu'il avait le devoir, l'obligation même, de brûler cette maison du sous-sol au grenier. Frédéric, pour se calmer, inspira un grand coup puis se tourna vers Mahyar devenant rouge de rage.

 _"Tu as fais quoi?!  
-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je lui aie fais quoi que ce soit?  
-Il était avec toi et toi seul avant de péter les plombs! Et il était parfaitement calme avant!"_ Sébastien toussa pour le corriger de manière discrète. _"Enfin, autant qu'il l'est d'habitude!  
-Oui donc c'est forcément de ma faute." Mahyar haussa les épaules, l'air peu inquiet. "Je lui ai juste dit que pyromane, c'était facile pour un criminel.  
-Tu as fais quoi?"_ répéta Frédéric, amer.  
 _-Je viens de te le dire, tu es sourd? Je lui ai dis que...  
-Je vais te tuer."_

Frédéric s'approcha de lui rapidement, ses pas lourds martelant le sol. Sébastien tenta de le retenir, l'attrapant par l'épaule, mais le regard de celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas intervenir. Il se tourna vers Mahyar qui n'était plus qu'à trois pas de lui.

 _"Tu te rends compte que donner du feu à un pyromane en lui disant que brûler des gens ne vaut rien n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde?  
-J'en sais rien moi... Tu dis toi même que je suis fou.  
-Tu es fou mais tu n'es pas inconscient!  
-Tu crois? Tu connais les limites de la conscience peut-être? Et mes limites, tu les connais? Tu nous juge tous mais tu n'es pas mieux.  
-Je ne vous juge pas tout.  
-Ah oui? Dis-moi qui tu ne juges pas? Pas Bob en tout cas, tu le considère comme un sale gosse fou. Ni moi vu que tu me traite littéralement comme un fou. Krayn, je ne veux pas savoir, je suis sûr que pour toi, un mec trop calme dans ce genre de situation ne doit pas te plaire. Et Sébastien doit juste te sembler faible."_

Frédéric le fixa d'un air mauvais mais assez agacé et gêné par ses mots qui n'étaient pas faux, il devait l'avouer. Il se reprit et le regarda méchamment.

"Ne m'engueule pas pour que j'oublie que Bob a pété un câble par ta faute!"

Mahyar se contenta de sourire, amusé par la réaction prévisible de l'homme. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna dans sa chambre, mettant fin à cette discussion sans prêter la moindre attention aux réflexions de Frédéric qui lui criait de revenir et de continuer cette conversation. Ne l'écoutant pas, l'homme aux dreads disparut simplement sans un mot.  
Bob se redressa légèrement, bloqué par Krayn qui, totalement absent de sa position, fixant la dispute d'un air presque ennuyé.

 _"Krayn, laisse-moi partir."_

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air perdu avant de comprendre puis se redressa et s'écarta pour le laisser se relever. Bob épousseta sa tenue, regardant autour d'un air perdu. Son regard se posa sur Frédéric qui fixait l'endroit où était Mahyar quelques instants plus tôt d'un air mauvais. Il se tourna ensuite de vers les autres. Il fut assez surpris de les voir le fixer. Bob le regardait d'un air ennuyé, Krayn le jugeait et Sébastien semblait blessé et vexé.

 _"Quoi? Vous allez pas faire vos demoiselles effarouchées?! Enfin, on se connait à peine et vous voudriez que je ne vous juge pas? Mais regardez-vous un peu, vous valez pas mieux que moi.  
-On ne dit pas qu'on vaut mieux Frédéric. Seulement, on ne juge pas les autres comme étant de pires personnes que nous."_ Intervint Krayn. _"Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu as déjà respecté quelqu'un mais ce ne sont pas nos oignons.  
-En effet. Ils ne le sont pas. Occupe-toi des tiens.  
-C'est ce que je fais de mieux, me mêler des affaires des autres. Et de tuer ceux qui m'en empêchent.  
-Et moi je tue ceux qui m'emmerdent.  
-Bien. Ceci est notre point commun. Notre point commun à tous ici, tu sais.  
-Et alors?  
-Et alors ça fait que tu es dans le même pétrin que nous. Tu devrais faire un peu d'effort pour, ne serait-ce que, t'intégrer. Ce serait déjà un bon point de départ."_

Frédéric ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et, sans même attendre que Krayn eut finit sa phrase pour lui tourner le dos et partir dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.  
Krayn soupira face au caractère du plus grand. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose si l'autre était un gamin et refusait de faire preuve de respect. Après tout, il devait bien avouer que lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance aux quatre hommes, il avait seulement décidé de laisser les choses se passer et agir en conséquence, quitte à passer pour quelqu'un de trop gentil. C'était sa manière à lui de gérer la situation. Il se tourna vers les autres feignant un sourire gêné.

 _"Visiblement il n'est pas à l'aise.  
-Ça peut se comprendre."_ Intervint Sébastien. _"On n'est plus en prison mais on a les flics au cul et on est coincé avec des gens qu'on ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve il y a encore quarante-huit heures. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi c'est normal qu'il ne s'y fasse pas. En plus le fait que Bob a failli brûlé la maison en entier avec nous dedans donc ça n'apaise pas vraiment les tensions.  
-Ouais, désolé pour ça. Mais Mahyar disait que...  
-Oui, on sait."_ Intervint Krayn avec un sourire. _"Mais tu as une personnalité qui est très énervante si on y est pas habitué. Et visiblement, Frédéric ne compte pas s'y habituer.  
-On ne peut pas lui en vouloir."_

Surpris par l'intervention de Sébastien, Krayn lui jeta un regard surpris un court instant avant de sourire.

 _"Tu le protèges?  
-Non, je fais juste preuve de logique."_

Puis, agacé par la tournure que pourrait prendre la conversation, Sébastien partit dans sa propre chambre à son tour.

 **Début d'après-midi  
Élysée, Paris, France**

Les deux hommes se regardaient, dé défiant l'un l'autre du regard, à attendre de savoir qui briserait le silence en premier. Finalement, le plus vieux s'obligea à le faire, obligé d'accepter le fait que son interlocuteur ne dirait plus un mot avant que lui même n'en dise au moins un.

 _"Vous voulez que je fasse quoi?  
-Que vous fermiez les frontières et mettez la tête de ces criminels à prix."_ Répondit son interlocuteur, l'air sérieux.  
 _-Je ne peux pas."_

Le président se leva de sa chaise et dit les cent pas derrière son bureau sous le regard fixant du lieutenant Sommet. Il se tourna vers lui, desserrant sa cravate, ennuyé par la demande.

 _"Si je ferme les frontières, le peuple va se sentir en danger!  
-Il l'est. Et vous le savez autant que moi monsieur.  
-Mais les gens vont paniquer!  
-Les criminels aussi. Je compte sur cette action pour qu'ils fassent une erreur et se montrent.  
-Ils ne sont pas aussi idiots, ils ont déjà réussis à fuir sans que vous ne l'ayez vu. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de mise à prix? Nous ne sommes pas dans un western!  
-Ça va les forcer à réfléchir vite. Ils vont s'inquiéter et tenter de se retrancher dans un endroit tranquille. En faisant ça, ils se mettront à découvert.  
-Et les inconscients qui essaieront de les arrêter et qui vont se faire tuer dans tout ça?  
-C'est un risque à prendre.  
-Un risque à prendre?! On ne peut pas prendre de risque! Votre demande est refusée, il est hors de question de faire tout ça!  
-Alors on doit les laisser se promener autant qu'ils le souhaitent? Sauf votre respect, nous devons fermer les frontières au moins. S'ils sortent du pays, on ne les retrouvera jamais. Vous laissez déjà les terroristes faire ce qu'ils veulent, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que de rassurer votre peuple.  
-Ils ne seront pas rassurés! Qui le serait de toute façon dans ce genre de situation?  
-Alors vous allez attendre qu'ils partent ou qu'ils tuent quelqu'un? C'est ça votre plan?  
-Lieutenant Sommet, je viens de refuser votre demande alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir."_

Le lieutenant le regarda d'un air sévère, outré que sa demande n'aboutisse pas aussi vite que souhaité. Il serra les dents, se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. À mi-chemin, il se tourna vers le président, l'œil menaçant.

 _"Si la presse me demande pourquoi quelqu'un est mort, je n'hésiterais par à évoquer cette conversation.  
-C'est une menace?  
-Oui monsieur. Vous m'avez engagé pour protéger la population. Pour ce fait, je suis dans l'obligation d'en venir aux grands moyens. Pensez-vous vraiment que vos chances d'élection pour deux mil dix-sept vont se concrétiser avec cette interdiction? Mon plan est le meilleur monsieur le président, vous le savez très bien.  
-Je vais faire fermer les frontières. Mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez.  
-C'est largement suffisant monsieur."_ Répondit-il avec un sourire avant de partir.

 **Début de soirée  
Maison solitaire d'un petit village presque vide, sud de la France**

Sébastien regarda la télévision, assez énervé par la chaîne d'informations qui repassait en boucle leurs visages, à ses compères et lui, et qui répétait sans cesse que les frontières avec les autres pays étaient désormais fermées. Il était le seul encore devant l'écran. Bob était parti se plaindre dans sa "chambre" pour ne pas déranger les autres - ce qui était étrangement poli de sa part - et Krayn était allé prévenir Mahyar, resté dans son coin, de ce qui était annoncé aux informations. Lui, il restait là à attendre de voir s'il y avait du nouveau. L'homme aux dreadlocks lui avait pourtant expliqué que ça ne servait à rien mais il n'avait pas quitté le téléviseur.  
Un bruit de pas discret se fit entendre derrière lui, s'approchant. Il ne se retourna pas et ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à Frédéric - la taille imposante de l'homme ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de l'intrus - qui s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, une tasse de café en main. Tout juste arrivé, Frédéric remarqua enfin ce que regardait le métalleux, avant de commencer à parler.

 _"On est coincés ici?"_ Demanda celui-ci après un petit temps de silence gênant.

Sébastien ne répondit toujours pas. La colère et les mots de l'homme l'avaient ennuyé voire attristé.  
Remarquant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, Frédéric préféra ignorer l'air agacé du jeune homme et préféra se dire qu'il n'avait pas compris la question.

 _"Je veux dire, coincés ici, en France. Pas dans cette maison."_

Sébastien continua de garder le silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran qui répétait toujours les mêmes infos. Frédéric ne s'énerva pas, cherchant encore à entretenir une conversation, même monologuée. Les tics sur le visage de son interlocuteur lui répondaient malgré lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

 _"Enfin, on est quand même coincés ici. Dans cette maison je veux dire. On ne peut pas sortir, sous peine de se faire repérer par quelqu'un."_ Il guetta un toc nerveux de son camarde qui se définit par un agacement visible. _"Je me disais qu'en enlevant les lunettes, on ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Tu sais, la technique Clark Kent. Ça fonctionne, j'en suis presque sûr."_ Il continuait de fixer Sébastien du regard. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et laissa même échapper un soupir. _"Ouais, je suis presque sûr que tu préfères Marvel. Tu n'as pas une tête à aimer DC. Franchement, je comprends pas...  
-Frédéric, stop."_

Frédéric sourit. Même si Sébastien ne le regardait toujours pas, il lui avait répondu. Il commença à boire son café.

 _"Franchement, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de bouder. On dirait une lycéenne.  
-Mais ta gueule.  
-Et puis, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. On est coincé ici ou non?  
-Mais regarde les infos et arrête de m'emmerder!"_

Frédéric le regarda un court instant sans rien dire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis il but une nouvelle gorgée de café - se rendant compte que celui-ci était froid. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir.

 _"Tu m'en veux?  
-De quoi? De nous prendre pour de la merde? Non, je sais que tu agissais déjà comme ça en prison.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Tu agis comme un connard. Tu as essayé de frapper Bob au moins deux fois en quarante-huit heures et tu as voulu tuer Mahyar ce matin.  
-C'est pas ma faute s'ils m'énervent autant.  
-Tu ne peux pas dire que tu as fais quoique ce soit pour te faire accepter dans la bande. Tu te fâches pour un rien et tu laisses Bob et Mahyar utiliser toutes tes failles pour t'énerver encore plus. Tu n'es plus en prison. Personne ne te jugera si tu n'es pas une brute épaisse.  
-Une brute épaisse? Tu es sûr de ton choix de mots?  
-Frédéric, arrête. Tu me fais chier. Est-ce que tu le comprends ça?"_

Enfin il regarda Frédéric. Celui-ci continuait de boire son café, le regard à présent tourné vers la télévision. Il pouvait voir un sourire amusé présent sur ses lèvres. L'homme à lunettes posa sa tasse sur la table basse puis se tourna de nouveau vers Sébastien, l'air sérieux cette fois.  
Sentant que son interlocuteur devenait plus sérieux, Sébastien accepta de mettre sa colère de côté.

 _"En prison...  
-De quoi tu veux parler, Frédéric ? Tu veux te venter? Parce que toi, oh grand Frédéric Molas, tu étais respecté de tous? Et pas moi?  
-Non. Je ne me venterais pas de ça.  
-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tout le monde le sait.  
-Ça n'empêche pas Bob de me chercher. C'est à croire qu'il veut se faire tuer. Je sais même pas comment il était en prison... Pour lui, comme pour Krayn et Mahyar d'ailleurs.  
-À mon avis, Mahyar était en isolement. Et puis, Bob est comme un enfant, il te teste. Rien qu'à vue d'œil, ça se voit qu'il est le plus faible du groupe. Mais il ne veut pas qu'on le traité comme tel. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois, hein!  
-Ça relève quand même de l'idiotie."_

Sébastien haussa les épaules et finit par éteindre la télé. Il lança la télécommande sur la table - elle manqua par ailleurs de tomber par terre - puis se leva. Frédéric lui tendit sa tasse, vide, pour qu'il la mette à laver. Le métalleux attrapa ladite tasse dans un soupir.

 _"Par contre Frédéric, tu dois bien te rendre compte d'un truc.  
-Quoi?  
-On n'est plus en prison tous les deux.  
-Ouais et alors?  
-Tu n'as pas à être au-dessus de tous pour qu'on ait peur de toi. Parce qu'on a pas peur de toi."_


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! Je poste le chapitre 4 comme vous pouvez le remarquer! À vrai dire, si je fais un petit commentaire, c'est pour vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront postés dans un ordre plus archaïque! En effet, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 et je ne sais pas quand je le finirais car je n'ai fais que le tiers! x)

Enfin bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

 **30 juin 2016  
Aurore  
Maison solitaire d'un petit village presque vide, sud de la France**

Mahyar regarda la rue vide à travers la fenêtre. Rien ne semblait indiquer une éventuelle présence ennemie.  
Ils ne pouvaient plus rester là, ça faisait déjà trop de temps. Seulement, la police les cherchait. Il y avait des photos d'eux partout: à la télé, sur internet et même sur le poteau juste en face de chez eux. Ils étaient presque plus recherchés que les terroristes, pour ne pas dire plus.  
Il soupira d'agacement, tournant le regard vers les sacs à l'entrée qui renfermaient tout ce sont ils avaient besoin. Le reste devait disparaître d'une façon comme d'une autre, tôt ou tard. Bob avait pensé à tout faire brûler mais le coup de l'aire de repos passait encore à la télé. Ce serait trop évident s'ils faisaient brûler tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Alors ils avaient nettoyé toute la maison du sol au plafond.  
Mahyar referma le rideau afin d'éviter d'être vu. Car si avoir les rideaux grands ouverts pouvaient les faire se montrer au monde entier, se cacher et zieuter derrière une mince ouverture n'était pas mieux - c'était même carrément suspect.  
Il dit plusieurs pas en arrière, retenant un grognement agacé à l'idée d'être probablement bloqué ici. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Cet endroit devait juste être provisoire.  
Il se tourna vers Bob qui fixait le sol, assis par terre. C'était le premier à s'être levé quand il les ait appelés en criant. Les autres s'étaient seulement contentés de l'insulter et de rester au milieu de leurs draps - qui étaient la seule constitution de leurs lits de fortune. Le plus jeune, lui, semblait réveillé, ce qui était assez étonnant lorsqu'on voyait les cernes immenses qui marquaient ses paupières, comme les valises d'un voyage long et compliqué, d'une réalité trop compliquée à accepter.

 _"Comment tu te sens Bob?  
-Quoi?"_

Le pyromane le regarda, sortit de ses pensées. Pour une raison obscure à Mahyar, il fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, bien que ne semblant pas agacé le moins du monde par l'intervention de son compagnon d'infortune.

 _"Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
-On me le dit souvent.  
-Ah?  
-Ouais... Je ne te compterais pas le nombre de victimes qui étaient encore plus effrayées. Je me mets à leur place, si mon tueur se laissait aller à la rêverie alors que je pourrais tenter de m'enfuir, ça montre qu'il est soit inconscient, soit très intelligent. En auquel cas, il est dangereux.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je le comprends même parfaitement vu qu'il m'est arrivé d'agir de la même manière."_

Bob sourit, riant presque de ce point commun. Mahyar s'éclaircit la gorge, sachant que le sujet qu'il allait aborder ne serait pas facile. Que ce soit pour son interlocuteur ou pour n'importe qui.

 _"Pourquoi tu tues des gens Bob?"_

L'homme aux dreadlocks comprit qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question quand il vit les lèvres du brun s'étirer dans un sourire lugubre et son regard s'assombrir, mauvais et dangereux. Il aurait presque pu se sentir menacé s'il n'avait pas eu un couteau dans la poche de sa veste. Le pyromane se redressa et le regarda.

 _"Il le faut. C'est pour lui que je l'ai fais au début. Et puis... l'habitude s'est prise à force.  
-Lui?"_

Mais Bob se leva et s'approcha de son interlocuteur sans le quitter une seule fois du regard. Mahyar glissa sa main dans sa veste. Il ne bougea pas de sa place, la main sur le manche de son arme. Mais le plus jeune se stoppa à quelques pas, tandis que son sourire se transforma en une grimace attristée.

 _"Ne me juge pas, je sais que je suis un monstre.  
-Je... je n'ai rien dis.  
-Tu m'aurais planté si j'avais fais un pas de plus?"_ Le regard surpris de l'aîné confirma ses dires. _"Je ne t'en veux pas. N'importe quel être humain pas trop suicidaire ferait quelque chose s'il était en danger.  
-Tu es sûr que ça va Bob?"_

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, semblant moins prit d'une folie soudaine. Il se permit même de lui sourire.  
À ce moment-là, ils entendirent un léger bruit venant de la porte. Les deux hommes se figèrent avant de se tourner vers l'origine du son. Mahyar, sans lâcher la porte du regard, s'adressa à Bob afin qu'il aille prévenir les autres. Guettant du coin de l'œil que l'homme obéissait, il s'approcha de la porte, restant tout de même à une certaine distance. De là, il pu entendre une voix de femme s'élever, timidement.

 _"Euh, bonjour! Je... Il y a quelqu'un? Je me suis perdue et j'aurai besoin qu'on m'indique la route!"_

Toujours sur ses gardes, Mahyar s'approcha et se colla à la porte, regardant au travers du judas. Il pu constater que c'était bien une femme, de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas être de la police.  
Toujours sur ses gardes, il ouvrit tout de même la porte. La femme, le voyant, laissa échapper un écho de surprise. Mahyar parla le premier afin d'avoir la main mise sur la conversation.

 _"Bonjour.  
-Euh... Bonjour monsieur! Je... je suis perdue.  
-Je vois ça. Je ne vous aie jamais vu ici.  
-Oui...  
-D'où venez-vous?  
-Pardon?  
-Vous êtes perdue. Dites-moi d'où vous venez et où vous comptez aller, que je vous aide.  
-Évidement...  
-Évidement. Alors, dites-moi tout."_

Elle lui montre une carte du Sud de France et posa le doigt sur l'endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre. De là, Mahyar chercha le village, le pointant du doigt.

 _"Nous sommes là. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre la route jusqu'à la rocade puis à la suivre jusqu'à voir le panneau de votre ville.  
-Donc vous fuyez en rocade... intéressant.  
-Pardon?"_

Il leva les yeux de la carte et tomba nez à nez avec un pistolet. La femme lui gueule de reculer et de lever les mains en l'air en le voyant tenter de prendre son couteau. Pour se donner bonne mesure, elle alla même jusqu'à sourire d'un air moqueur.

 _"Police nationale! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence! Tournez-vous immédiatement!"_

L'homme au bouc obéit, cherchant intérieurement un moyen de s'en sortir. Il entendit la femme sortir une paire de menottes.

 _"Où sont vos complices?!  
-Quels complices?  
-Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi! Je vous aie entendu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre quand j'étais à l'extérieur!  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez..."_ Alors que la policière attrapait ses mains, il remarqua que l'ombre de la femme s'étendant dans son dos se découvrait, il sourit. _"Vous n'êtes pas venue seule?  
-Fermez-là!  
-Je dis juste ça parce que l'ambiance me semble plus électrique d'un coup."_

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre la menace qui arrivait sur elle, elle sentir un bras s'enlacer autour de son cou et se resserrer. Elle lâcha un glapissement étranglé, soulevée et sans air. Une large main se posa sur sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de crier, bien que ce soit impossible pour elle de toute façon. Ses gémissements de désespoir prirent fin dans un craquement sinistre. Mahyar se tourna et regarda Frédéric, dos à la porte et à l'aube qui faisait briller son corps en contre-jour, qui laissa tomber le corps de la jeune femme qui les regardait de ses yeux morts, vides et globuleux, perdus dans une panique éternelle. Son cou tordu et ses membres étalés donnaient l'impression d'une marionnette lâchée par un enfant capricieux.

 _"Elle nous juge de l'au-delà."_ Commenta Mahyar en chantonnant.  
 _-T'es taré.  
-Merci! Bon, on va devoir cacher le corps."_

Leurs trois compagnons arrivèrent, Sébastien restant en retrait en voyant le cadavre, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Bob s'approcha, un air franchement amusé sur le visage.

 _"Elle a agi toute seule! Alors qu'elle ne savait même pas combien on était... c'est trop drôle.  
-Tu lui as brisé la nuque?"_ Demanda naïvement Sébastien, restant à l'écart.  
 _-Ouais, plus elles sont légères, plus elles sont faciles à casser. Je préfère quand même électrocuter, ça dure plus longtemps."_

Krayn ne s'intéressa pas à cette conversation et s'approcha de Mahyar.

 _"Tu vas faire quoi pour le cadavre? Le brûler, l'enterrer? Parce qu'on ne peut définitivement pas le laisser sur le plancher.  
-Je suis au courant, merci."_

Il se leva, attrapant le cadavre pour le tirer vers le jardin.

 _"On va juste l'enterrer, ce sera suffisant je pense. Il va me falloir une pelle pour ça d'ailleurs. Sébastien, vient m'aider."_

 **Un peu plus tard dans la journée  
Sur la route**

Sébastien regarda la circulation, tentant de trouver une sortie à l'autoroute afin de pouvoir échapper aux embouteillages qui les ralentissaient énormément. De plus, Mahyar avait, pour une raison comme une autre, décidé que leur prochaine "cachette secondaire" serait tout au nord de ce cher pays qui était en train de devenir une immense prison se refermant autour d'eux mais l'homme au bouc semblait passer outre ce détail. Il allait jusqu'à laisser celui qui perdait le plus facilement son sang-froid être au volant. Par ailleurs, Frédéric avait profité du sommeil de tous pour réveiller Sébastien afin qu'il prenne sa suite car il allait clairement péter un câble.  
Ainsi donc, le pauvre homme se retrouvait piégé dans un lieu clos avec quatre hommes endormis qui ronflaient tous à une hauteur différente, comme une musique. Et il était encore plus piégé en étant entouré par des dizaines de véhicules bruyants, des dizaines de véhicules remplis de nombreuses personnes, de nombreux possibles témoins qui pourraient les reconnaître. Ils s'étaient déguisés pour ne pas être reconnus sur les grandes routes. Seulement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, même s'il se maquillait et qu'il portait un t-shirt avec l'inscription "Girls can do it!" rose, il était objectivement, sincèrement, définitivement trop masculin pour ressembler à une femme. Après, il pourrait dire qu'il est transgenre mais il n'aimait pas "utiliser" ce mot, il avait l'impression de se moquer, ce qui n'était pas le cas. De plus, il n'aimait pas les femmes alors il ne savait clairement pas comment agir. Bob, lui, jouait très bien son rôle de femme, bien qu'il avait fait comprendre aux autres hommes du groupe qu'il ne remettrait jamais de robe même si sa vie en dépendait - avertissement fait après la remarque délicate de Frédéric sur le fait que, pour une fois, le pyromane était présentable. Les trois autres hommes, eux, étaient déguisés en hommes. Bob avait ouvertement déclaré l'injustice de cette idée, choisie par Krayn et que, étrangement, personne n'avait réprouvée. C'était également Krayn qui avait choisi qui se déguiserait comment. Si pour Bob, tout le monde avait comprit - sa taille fine et son air délicat étant d'excellentes raisons - le fait de le choisir, lui aussi, pour être déguisée en femme les avait tous surpris. Mais le manipulateur ne s'était expliqué et avait forcé le pauvre homme à s'habiller et à se maquiller. Il l'avait même rasé lui-même, chantonnant dans sa tâche. Perdu à ce moment-là, Sébastien s'était vaguement demandé où était passé le Krayn violent qui aurait pu les tuer dans leurs sommeils juste pour être sûr de s'en sortir vivant... c'était comme cela que l'autre avait été vu sur le moment. Il avait proposé Mahyar, sûr que si l'on détachait ses dreads, il pourrait passer pour une femme, mais Krayn avait rétorqué en disant que Mahyar avait un visage plus masculin. De plus, l'homme aux dreads l'avait attrapé par le col et lui avait lancé d'un air menaçant que si on touchait à ses cheveux et son bouc, il les tuerait tous un à un en leur arrachant la peau.  
Et les voilà sur une route bondée, Sébastien étant le seul encore éveillé, tandis que la circulation se faisait désirée tant elle était absente. Il alluma la radio et changea les chaînes jusqu'à laisser tomber, la radio n'avait rien d'intéressant à proposer une fois de plus, bien qu'il la laissa allumée.  
Finalement, la circulation reprit. Il soupira de soulagement, rassuré. C'était beaucoup moins risqué maintenant qu'il pouvait faire avancer le véhicule. Il sortit de l'autoroute, sur la première petite route de campagne joignable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de route, pour voir s'ils dormaient toujours. À sa droite, Krayn ronflait, un peu de bave coulant sur sa barbe. Derrière, Mahyar et Fred était collés contre les vitres et Bob était penché en avant, sa tête basculant de gauche à droite tandis à chaque fois que la voiture tournait.  
Alors qu'ils roulaient sur une route de campagne, qui devait clairement être refaite vu son état, Sébastien se dit qu'ils devraient changer de véhicule. Il roula sur une branche. À peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que la voiture s'arrêta brusquement.

 _"Oh merde... Non, non, non!"_

Il sortit du véhicule, et se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule. Il vit que l'un des pneus commençait à se vider et que de la fumée sortait du moteur.

 _"Oh non! Je vais me faire tuer! Comment j'ai pu la casser? C'était une branche!"_

L'une des portes du véhicule s'ouvrit sur Mahyar. L'homme aux dreadlocks regarda l'état du véhicule avec un œil ennuyé et fatigué. Il se tourna vers Sébastien qui tenta de se faire tout petit, ce qui était ridiculement vain vu la situation.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Sébastien?"_

 **Plus tard  
Quelque part au milieu de la campagne**

 _"Putain, Sébastien! Je te jure que dès qu'on est à l'abri, je te détruis!  
-J'ai dis que j'étais désolé!  
-Tes excuses ne valent rien! Tu sais où on est?! Nulle part! On est au beau milieu de nulle part à essayer de fuir la police qui pourrait parfaitement nous retrouver! On est à ciel ouvert, on ne sait pas où pourrait être la planque la plus proche et on est ralentis par nos affaires! Franchement, bravo!  
-Krayn, calme-toi, ça aurait pu être pire."_ intervint Frédéric, un sourire immense aux lèvres _. "On n'est pas si mal.  
-Ouais, c'est clair! On se croirait au camping pour un peu!"_ commenta Bob. _"On pourrait faire un feu de camp!  
-Mais bien sûr Bob! Faisons donc ça! Et aussi, invitons la police à venir! Et les familles de nos victimes! Et on dansera!  
-Krayn, tu t'énerves beaucoup trop, tu devrais te calmer, sinon on t'attache à un arbre et on te laisse là."_ lança Mahyar. _"J'aimerais que tu m'explique un truc d'ailleurs: pourquoi, dès que quelque chose change de ce que tu prévois, tu t'énerves contre quiconque se trouvant sur ton chemin?  
-Ne me fais pas chier."_

Le pirate informatique accéléra le pas, dépassant Bob et Sébastien qui étaient devant lui précédemment. Mahyar le suivit de près afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se décide pas à fuir.  
Sébastien se tourna vers Frédéric qui jouait avec un petit canif, derrière eux. Pour lui, il était peut-être mieux de surveiller l'homme armé qui était étrangement de bonne humeur alors que leur liberté était possiblement déjà perdue. Pire que ça, il ne s'énervait pas aux commentaires de Bob.  
Frédéric leva les yeux vers Sébastien et son regard s'illumina d'une forme d'envie meurtrière, faisant bien comprendre au pauvre homme qu'il attendrait le meilleur moment pour lui faire du mal.  
Sébastien baissa les yeux, totalement en panique, et il avait bien raison de l'être: au moins deux hommes sur quatre voulaient sa mort à cause de l'incident du véhicule. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils trouveraient un coin pour se protéger très vite et qu'il se ferait pardonner.


	6. Chapter 5

Krayn aiguisa son couteau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait à voir. Il savait que Sébastien était non loin et qu'il paniquait à l'idée de se faire tuer. Il ne comptait pas le tuer, pas encore. Il avait besoin que les trois hommes - pas Mahyar, il était trop fou pour qu'il puisse l'identifier - lui fassent confiance. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse se glisser comme une anguille dans les mailles des filets qu'il avait jeté sur eux afin de les manipuler. Après tout, un homme utile devait être un homme vivant.  
Il leva les yeux sur Bob qui se situait en face de lui. Assis sur une branche, le plus jeune du groupe allumait un feu sous la capsule de feuille et de branches que Frédéric avait construit juste avant afin de ne pas faire repérer le feu par le ciel. Le benjamin s'appliquait à essayer de faire un feu avec le bois mort et trempé de la pluie qui était tombée en après-midi sous les railleries de Frédéric qui l'observait faire. Plus loin, Mahyar fixait le lointain, tournant de temps à autre légèrement la tête pour écouter les conversations. Quant à Sébastien, il dépeçait un lapin, hors de portée d'une attaque quelconque. Krayn resta un instant les yeux rivés sur cette victime à l'âme aussi couverte de sang que la sienne si ce n'était plus et pourtant il était aussi craintif qu'une biche au milieu d'un troupeau de loups affamés. Le jeune homme remarqua son regard et paniqua en le croisant. Il baissa les yeux, finissant de découper en morceau son bout de viande.  
Un cri de satisfaction parvint de Bob. Le cadet s'était redressé et tournait autour du feu de camp enfin allumé.

 _"Même le bois mouillé ne me résiste pas! Allez bande de cons! Surtout toi la grande gigue!"_ Il pointa Frédéric du doigt. _"Essaie donc d'allumer un feu toi!  
-Va te faire foutre.  
-Mais vas-y, insulte-moi! Ta rage glisse sur ma gloire infinie!"_

Il partit d'un rire bruyant, moqueur, tandis que l'autre serrait le poing d'un air fortement agacé. Mahyar, revenu à la conversation lors du cri de Bob, fixait la scène avec un regard brillant, attendant quelque chose de particulier, d'amusant, d'intéressant.  
Frédéric se releva, fixant Bob de toute sa hauteur, avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau, de retirer le toit du feu et de vider l'eau dessus. Le plus jeune fixa son œuvre être détruite avant de relever les yeux pleins de rage sur l'autre. Il se jeta sur lui et tenta d'enserrer ses mains autour de son cou. Frédéric resta immobile, un sourire amusé tandis que les mains du plus petit glissaient sur la limite de sa gorge à nu et sur son torse à cause du fait que le plus grand les repoussait sans faire le moindre effort.

 _"Pourquoi t'es aussi grand?! Laisse-moi te buter sale connard! T'as tout gâché! On va crever de froid par ta faute!  
-Mais essaie donc minus. Tu ne peux même pas vraiment m'attraper, tu es trop faible.  
-Ferme ta grande gueule! Je te jure que..!  
-Arrête Bob."_ intervint Sébastien.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme déglutit un peu avant de finalement faire signe au cadet de venir le rejoindre avec le toit de feu. Bob obéit, les sourcils froncés, prêt à frapper. Sébastien le fit s'asseoir et, tournant clairement le dos à Frédéric, sourit à son interlocuteur.

 _"Ne t'en fais pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vais t'aider à rallumer le feu.  
-C'est pour pas qu'on te bute?"_ Sébastien rougit et s'excusa en baissant les yeux ce qui fit rire le pyromane. _"C'est pas grave, c'est bien d'essayer. Comment tu compte m'aider?  
-J'en sais rien, dis-moi.  
-Je ferais bien brûler l'un de tes bras.  
-Arrête ça...  
-Ok!"_ Bob se mit à rire, amusé de l'effroi de son camarade. _"Va me chercher un maximum de bois, on va essayer de faire quelque chose de tout ça..."_

 **Au même moment  
Ailleurs**

L'homme sortit de l'aéroport, le vent faisant voler son manteau léger tout de même long. Dieu, qu'il détestait la France. Tout ce qu'il avait ici, c'était son ami. Il était venu ici en secret pour lui faire une surprise, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il tira sa valise derrière lui, cherchant sa voiture. L'homme qui devait le récupérer portait un chapeau noir et un t-shirt marqué d'une inscription en rapport avec les canards. Il le vit au loin, fumant une cigarette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il le rejoignit d'un pas rapide, voulant le plus rapidement possible retrouver son ami.

 _"Vous êtes le lieutenant Sommet?"_

L'homme se tourna vers lui puis sourit en lui tendant la main.

 _"En effet. C'est vous, "l'ami" que l'on attendait?  
-Lui-même.  
-Bien."_ Il lui ouvrit la portière passagère _."Venez, on va se trouver un bar pour discuter quel va être votre rôle dans cette affaire."_

 **Plus tard dans la nuit  
Au beau milieu d'une forêt**

Frédéric regarda le ciel, les yeux ennuyés et fatigués, surveillant le feu de camp et ses camarades endormis, attendant de pouvoir s'endormir à son tour quand la montre de Mahyar - attachée à son poignet - bipera. Ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver mais il s'ennuyait énormément. Il se tourna vers Bob, qui dormait, et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. S'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour lui de s'endormir, ça ne l'empêchait pas de tricher et de gagner du temps en plus sur le pyromane. Celui-ci se réveilla dans un grognement de douleur et se redressa, l'œil fatigué.

 _"C'est ton tour."_ grogna Frédéric.  
 _-Déjà? Mais il est quelle heure?  
-On s'en fout."_ Il régla la montre pour qu'elle sonne une fois que le benjamin aurait finit son tour et fait le sien et ainsi éviter de se faire engueuler par le psychopathe qui devait avoir réglé les heures avec exactitude de manière afin de pouvoir engueuler quelqu'un au matin. _"T'as juste à attendre que le temps passe et que la montre sonne puis tu passes à Krayn.  
-Je le sais ça... passe la moi."_

Il la lui passa puis s'allongea. Alors qu'il regardait la silhouette de Bob se lever, il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans le creux de la main du pyromane durant l'échange. Il se redressa et l'attrapa, ignorant la plainte de l'autre.  
Il regarda la paume de la main. Une cicatrice qui avait presque la couleur de la peau de l'homme et qui ne disparaîtrait jamais barrait la peau en séparant le pouce des autres doigts.

 _"C'est quoi ça? T'as fais un serment avec ton sang ou quoi?  
-Lâche-moi!"_ C'est grogna celui-ci en tentant d'échapper à sa poigne sans lui répondre.  
 _-Allez, dis-moi!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu veux encore te foutre de la gueule, hein?"_

Il réussit à échapper à la poigne du plus vieux en lui jetant un œil noir. Celui-ci ignora le regard et lui montra une légère cicatrice sur son index.

 _"J'ai fais pareil quand j'étais gosse avec un pote. J'ai pissé le sang après, ça m'a fait paniqué. Ma mère m'a m'avait engueulé mais j'étais tout de même assez fier!_

 _-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. On n'est peut-être pas si différents finalement."_

Au moment où il dit cela, il le regretta. Le regard brillant de Bob confirmait par ailleurs ses doutes.

 _"J'y crois pas!"_

Il trépignait comme une adolescente écervelée avec un grand sourire. Frédéric se recoucha en grognant tandis que le plus jeune du groupe se pencha au-dessus de lui en parlant rapidement.

 _"T'as un bon fond en fait! Mais pourquoi t'es aussi énervant habituellement? T'as eu un problème quand t'étais gosse ou autre chose?"_

Frédéric le fixa un court instant dans un silence mortel avant d'attraper son visage et de le rapprocher ce qui fit taire Bob. Il finit par le lâcher avec un sourire satisfait tandis que l'autre le fixait en silence... Ce qui ne dura pas.

 _"T'as fais quoi là?_

 _-Ah ouais non, tu continues de parler en fait..._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Juste, ferme ta gueule Bob..._

 _-T'es chiant! J'essaie de faire copain-copain! Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien sur toi? Et, surtout, pourquoi tu gueules sur tout le monde._

 _-Mais on s'en fout du pourquoi du comment... Laisse-moi dormir._

 _-Je ne m'en fous pas moi! On va passer plusieurs mois ensemble, j'ai bien le droit d'en savoir plus à ton sujet!_

 _-Woh, attends, comment ça, plusieurs mois?_

 _-Tu crois que ça se fait comment une cavale? On ne va pas tous se séparer demain! Ni la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain! On va devoir attendre! Attendre que la police arrête de nous chercher, qu'on ne parle plus de nous aux informations, que les gens aient oublié notre visage... C'est pas rapide ça! Tu comprends bien que c'est compliqué._

 _-Oh putain, ça fait chier..."_

Il posa son bras sur son épaule en grognant, sous le regard moqueur de Bob.

 _"De plus, on n'est pas dans des conditions agréables. Seb nous a détruit la bagnole donc...  
-Seb?"_ l'interrompit Frédéric. _"Tu l'appelles comme ça maintenant?_

 _-Ouais, pourquoi?_

 _-Non, rien... Et pour ta cicatrice donc?"_

Bob se gratta le bras, ignorant la remarque de Frédéric. Celui-ci soupira et referma les yeux avant de s'endormir finalement.

La voix de Mahyar se fit entendre. Frédéric essaya d'ignorer la voix en se retournant, grognant une insulte ou deux mais la voix se fit plus forte. Il reçu un coup dans les côtes, le faisant se redresser aussi tôt. Il jeta un oeil noir vers l'homme aux dreadlocks.

 _"Putain! Tu veux que je te frappe?! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?!_

 _-On y va."_ répondit l'homme d'une voix mal réveillée. _"On est en avance aussi. Mais réveille-toi._

 _-Comment ça, en avance?"_

Mahyar montra deux montres. L'une d'entre elles était celle qu'il avait trafiqué cette nuit et l'autre, il ne l'avait jamais vue.

 _"Je ne sais pas qui nous a mis une avance de deux heures parce que vous vous accusez tous les uns les autres. Je m'en fous de toutes manières. On y va, lève-toi._

 _-Pourquoi on ne resterait pas? Juste les deux heures qu'on a d'avance afin que tu puisses reprendre ton planning comme tu le souhaite._

 _-Ne me fais pas chier."_

Mahyar attrapa Frédéric par le bras et le souleva brutalement, le forçant à lui faire face.

 _"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Pendant que tu dormais, Bob s'est rappelé d'un endroit tranquille à quelques heures, peut-être une journée d'ici, au sud. On y va._

 _-Pourquoi tu fais confiance en ce putain de taré? Il a failli faire brûler le dernier lieu où on était! Ce lieu "tranquille" est sûrement déjà en cendres en plus!_

 _-On n'a que ça pour l'instant. Prépare tes affaires._

 _-De toutes façons, on n'en serait pas là si Sébastien savait conduire._

 _-Ne mêle personne d'autre à ça. Là, c'est toi qui nous fait chier."_

Frédéric lui jeta un regard noir avant de prendre son sac d'affaires. Il savait qu'à cet instant, il était seul contre quatre et il n'y connaissait rien aux environs. Il devait donc faire bonne figure, au moins pour le moment.

 **Plus tard**

Bob fouilla le dernier pot de fleurs avant de s'attaquer aux pierres qui servaient de chemin vers la petite maison qui se situait là où ils étaient, sous les yeux de ses camarades d'infortune. Krayn suivait carrément la scène d'un oeil amusé.

 _"Dis Bob, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fais?_

 _-Je cherche cette connerie de trousseau de clés! Il la cachait toujours là!_

 _-Qui ça?_

 _-Le propriétaire! Quand il vivait ici, il la rangeait toujours dan ces coins-là! Au moins un double ou deux!_

 _-Comment tu sais ça?"_ intervint Sébastien.

 _-J'y ai passé du temps ici! Le propriétaire est mort! Son petit-fils a hérité de la maison mais il vit pas dans le coin! Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour se cacher si seulement il n'avait pas décidé pour une raison comme une autre de changer de cachette avant sa mort!_

 _-Peut-être que son petit fils est venu et a enlevé les clés finalement._

 _-J'aurai été au courant. Je connais cette famille depuis toujours, je l'aurai su."_ Il jeta une pierre aussi loin qu'il pu. _"Je l'aurai su."_

Alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Les hommes agirent rapidement: Bob recula, Sébastien et Frédéric s'avancèrent, Krayn se fit plus discret et Mahyar sortit son pistolet. Un homme en sortit. Il était très grand, chauve et assez imposant comparé à la petite taille de la porte.

Bob se redressa, les yeux brillants, et se précipita vers l'inconnu. Frédéric se jeta sur lui et le retint.

 _"Mahyar, tire!_

 _-Non!"_ hurla Bob en se débattant. _"T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, c'est mon pote!"_

 **Pendant ce temps**

 **Quelque part à Paris**

Mathieu Sommet regarda son équipe de police répondre aux coups de fils des "témoins". Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit ait une véritable info. Lorsque les médias avaient relayés la mort d'un agent de police - une pauvre femme un peu folle qui avait voulu prouver n'importe quoi - les gens avaient redoublés leurs appels, par peur.

 _"Quels cons."_ pensa-t-il, en retournant dans son bureau.

Aucun civil ne pourrait donner d'informations sur les criminels. Parce que soit ils ne les voyaient pas, soit ils mourraient.

Il s'assit sur son bureau, le regard perdu sur le tas de photos des criminels sur le tableau de liège. L'une des photos était entourée d'un tracé rouge fait au marqueur, montrant l'un des prisonniers en fuite, Bob Lennon, accompagné d'un ami. Il était accroché à cet homme et souriait comme un abruti, les yeux tournés vers lui.

 _"Et voici la personne qui vous mènera à votre perte bande d'enfoirés."_


End file.
